Koala Kong
Koala Kong (or "Kong" for short) is a villain from the Crash Bandicoot game series. He is a koala morphed by the Evolvo-Ray. He was voiced by Fred Tatasicore in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, who also voices Dingodile and the Komodo Brothers. History ''Crash Bandicoot'' Koala Kong's first appearance was in the video game Crash Bandicoot. He was the third boss, had 4 hit points, and threw rocks at Crash. When fighting him, he threw 3 breakable rocks, and then another rock that Crash can spin right back at him, knocking Koala Kong out. However, mine karts can block the reflected rocks, so you would have to wait until they move. TNT crates sometimes appear as well. ''Crash Bash'' His next appearance was in Crash Bash, when he was playable for the first (and currently only) time. He was summoned by Uka Uka to participate in the tournament. His strengths and weaknesses were equal to Tiny Tiger's. Kong was Tiny's 'Evil Side' counterpart, and with equal abilities. In Crate Crush Arenas, he could toss boxes nearly halfway across the arena, which was nearly double that of Crash and Dingodile. In Tank arenas, his shooting mines had the second longest range, but dealt by far the most damage. In Polar Push, Kong had a single massive push across the ice rather than multiple weak ones like Crash. Also like Tiny, Kong rode on top of Killer Whales in Splash Dash. ''Crash Twinsanity'' He made a cameo in ''Crash Twinsanity'' at Crash's "birthday party." He has an almost demonic face in this game. Crash does not fight him in this game. He is motionless due to the developers not animating his model. ''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Koala Kong is an player character who can be unlocked during the Neon Circus Grind Prix event by earning Nitro Points. Gallery Koala Kong Promotional Model.png|Promotional image of Koala Kong for Crash Bandicoot. Koala_Kong_Render.png koala-kong-crash-bandicoot.jpg|Kong in Crash Bandicoot. koala-kong-crash-twinsanity.jpg|Kong in Crash Twinsanity. KoalaKongTrilogy.PNG|Koala Kong as he appears in Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy Crash__Koala_Kong_Turn_by_residentlilly.jpg Koala_Kong_N_Sane_Trilogy_1.jpg koala-kong-crash-bash.jpg|Kong in Crash Bash. CB1KongEnd.PNG Trivia *Real-life koalas' diets consist mainly of leaves from the Eucalyptus trees, of which almost no other animal can feed upon. The Crash Bash manual insinuates that Koala Kong is capable of eating entire Eucalyptus tree trunks. *Koala Kong, along with Dr. Nitrus Brio, Tawna, Komodo Moe and Baby T are the only known characters of the Crash universe before Crash Bash that were not playable characters in CTR. However, all of these characters, including Kong, make cameos in CTR's Scrapbook, unlocked by beating the game, or via cheat code. *Almost all of Kong's depictions and images show him grinning or baring his teeth, possibly to look intimidating; his 3D image in Crash Bash is the only exception, as he's seen merely smirking. *His appearances in Crash 1 & Crash Bash (both US & Japan) are similar to Blinky Bill. The only differences are that Blinky Bill has only gray ears, no light gray 5 o'clock shadow, no hair on chest & only wore red overalls. *''Crash Bash'' was the only game in which Koala Kong had a voice until Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy. *In his Twinsanity model, it looks like he has no pupils in his eyes. This may be a programming error, or just to make him look more intimidating. *Koala Kong is the first mutation with heavy muscles, before others came after. Apparently all the genetic mutation techniques from Cortex and N. Brio meant to make creatures physically stronger (including Brio's body) always succeed in making the upper body large while failing on the lower body, leaving small legs on each mutation. pl:Koala Kong Category:Game Bosses Category:Animals Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Minion Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Mutated Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyers Category:Thugs Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Creation Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains